A single red rose
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: I have rewritten the fic and put it in my new account. Kurama feels alone on Valentines day, but Yomi has the perfect present to chere the kitsunen up...


A/N.: this was thought as a Valentines day present.

_Summary: It's the 14. February and Kurama's feeling depressed and heart broken. He's feeling alone then no one of his friends has time for him today, but a surprise awaits him in his apartment. Warning for mild shonen-ai. _

* * *

It was the 14. February in Japan. School was over and Kurama went to his locker to put his books away, when he reached it he already smelled the scent from the perfumes that were on the letters which were stuffed in the poor locker. He smelled minimum fifty different sorts of parfume. As he opened it, was the poor kitsunen greeted by minimum hundred letters from his fan club, there were even some from the famel teachers and from some male schoolmates. He sighed as he dug all the letters in his bag and left the school building. All day long must, he wear a fake smile, his face was already hurting. He didn't want them to see that he was depressed. '_What would everyone say when they knew that he was unhappy. They would probably call the ambulance." _He chuckled lightly by the thought, but his little happiness was washed away again as the memory of a certain fire youkai come to his mind.

* * *

_/Flashback/ _

_Kurama was happily baking in his kitchen as he sensed the yoki of a friend, he turned smiling to the window a greeted his friend. _

"_What are you doing fox?"asked the jagashin as he looked his friend over, the pink apron and baking gloves irritated him. _

"_I'm baking cookies for Valentines Day"he said cheerfully as he presented his heart shaped cookies. _

"_What's this Valen…day" at that Kurama almost face faulted. _

"_You see Hiei…"he begun his explaining with a little blush "on the 14. February the ningen celebrate love and everyone gives his beloved one a present to show them how much they care and…"but he was interpreted as the little fire youkai held up his hand. _

"_So this is one of your ningen celebrations, why have a day on that everyone act like a love stuck idiot. I have better things to do."he said coldly. _

"_What being heartless!"yelled the fox angrily, he felt tears forming in his emerald eyes. _

"_Hn…"Hiei only shook his shoulder and went of. _

_After he left Kurama slid to the ground and begun crying. 'Why couldn't Hiei show only a little bit that he cared, why…?'_

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

After he reached his apartment and closed the door behind himself, he immediately went in his bathroom and let on the shower. The water on his skin relaxed him a little bit. That was the worst day in his life. Hiei didn't come then he went back in the Makai, Yusuke was on a date with Keyko, as long as Yusuke doesn't blow it again like the last time and so were Yukina and Kuwabara, and the carrot top hoped that a certain fire youkai wouldn't find out. After they spoke with Koenma's dad was Sakyo brought back to life and now were he and Shizuru engaged much to her little brothers shock. It seemed to him that everyone found someone to love. He envied them. As he left the shower and drayed his red hair, the kitsunen went in the kitchen and drank a glass milk, then he went to his bedroom. The young redhead was surprised to find a note on his bed. He took it in his delicate hand and begun reading it. He knew who's fine writing that was. The letter said:

_Dear Kurama _

_I know that you are feeling alone on this day so I have a little present for you. _

_Sincerely, your friend:_

_Yomi_

_P.S.: visit us some time, Sura would be happy to see you again and me to…_

Kurama only stared at the paper in his hand. What was Yomi's present and more important how in the name of Makai did the letter get in his bedroom? But he was to tired to think about it so he dressed in his red silk pajamas and climbed slowly under the red cowers of his bed. He closed his eyes and cried himself in a silent, dreamless sleep. It was only half nine as the storm outside woke him up. He hated storms so much, as he heard the thunder the boy yelped in fear. He looked frightened around the dark bedroom as something caught his eyes. He turned the light on his nightstand on and looked closely at it. He was stunned as he held up a single red rose. His delicate petals felt like silk and they looked almost crimson, but something on the flower irritated him. It was not how it could come in here, but the violet ribbon with a crow feather on it did.

"Do you like it. It reminded me of you as I saw it" said a smooth, silky voice from the shadows. Kurama's emerald eyes went wide as Karasu stepped from the shadows and sat now on his bed. He didn't wear his mask and the fox needed to admit that he looked more charming without it. He quickly slapped himself mentally for that one.

"What are you doing here?"he hissed, holding tight on to his blanket. The crow only smiled and Kurama's heart begun to race.

"I'm here to care for you."he said softly as he leaned over and planted his lips on Kurama's.

The boy's eyes went wide, his mind screamed to fight him, but the feeling Karasu gave him stopped Kurama. He soon begun returning the kiss as he put his arms around Karasu's neck and pulled him on top of himself. When they broke apart both smiled at each other.

"Happy Valentines Day Kurama."

"Happy Valentines Day Karasu"

_Owari_

* * *

A/N: when I have time I will write the little scene when Yomi come up with this sweet little idea for one old friend. 


End file.
